I Owe You One
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After nearly drowning, Duncan wakes up in the infirmary with a most unexpected visitor. Not that he’s complaining though. Main pairing: Duncan/LeShawna, mentioned pairings: Harold/Eva, Gwen/Trent and one sided: Justin/LeShawna


**I Owe You One**

**Title: **I Owe You One

**Summary:** After nearly drowning, Duncan wakes up in the infirmary with a most unexpected visitor. Not that he's complaining though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island.

**Pairings:** main: Duncan/LeShawna, mentioned: Harold/Eva, Gwen/Trent, one sided: Justin/LeShawna

**Warnings:** Crack pairings, maybe some light language. Some humour, some fluff and some OOCness (but you will come to know that I try to avoid that as best as I can).

**Winter-Rae:** Greetings, this is my second Total Drama Island fic. Here's more crack pairings for you to enjoy! Also, I switch between Duncan and LeShawna's point of views during this fic. Now that was interesting.

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**I Owe You One**

The last thing Duncan remembered was going under the water for about the fifth time, or was it the sixth? He wasn't even sure anymore. He remembered the cold water that felt as if it was dragging him down and the ache in his lungs as they screamed for air. But probably the thing he remembered best was a fear that gripped his heart, the thought that he was going to die here.

He remembered arguing with LeShawna and Justin then going for a long run along the beach. After that he stopped and pulled off his shirt to go for a swim, in desperate need for cooling off. He remembered why he was pissed off too. Justin, being the annoying pretty-boy that he was, had been hitting on LeShawna again. Duncan had told him before to knock it off but Justin refused to listen to him.

The hunk had never really showed an interest in the voluptuous teen until whispers started that Duncan possibly had a thing for her. Where the rumours started Duncan was sure it was Harold. After he had read one of Harold's love letters to Eva out loud Harold had sworn revenge. Who would have thought the scrawny guy was even capable of it? For all Duncan knew Harold and Justin could have even been working together against him.

While he swam he had a run in with an angry jellyfish. The paralysing pain of the sting added to the fact that he was already exhausted from jogging started to pull him under. Being a usual strong swimmer Duncan had tried to push himself to get to the surface and then to the shore. However his muscles, burning in pain, refused to respond to his commands.

Running on pure adrenaline he had managed to come up for a breath, choking on the small amount of water that ran into his mouth as well. Only then did he really start to panic. No one knew he was here. What was he going to do?

Everything hurt; his arms, legs, head and now his lungs were starting to ache from the lack of oxygen. In a final attempt Duncan had pushed with all that was left of his strength to the surface. He made it and took in one last breath before he felt his body shut down on him. As he sank beneath the surface the last thing he felt was someone wrap their arms around him. But then there was just darkness.

* * *

"LeShawna what happened?"

"Is he breathing?"

"He's fine, Duncan, open your eyes for me boy, come on now."

Duncan recognized the voices as Geoff's, Bridgette's and LeShawna's. Concern filled each of them and he was sure LeShawna sounded like she was crying. He wanted to open his eyes they just wouldn't open. Exhaustion overtook him and everything went dark on him again.

* * *

"Is he gonna be alright?"

'LeShawna?'

"How long was he under for?"

'Geoff?'

"She pulled him up just as he went under the last time but he must have been having trouble before that."

'Gwen?'

He could hear them all speaking and could even discern who they were but try as he might, every time he tried to open his mouth to speak nothing came out. He wanted to assure them that he was fine and that he would be ready by the time their next challenge came up, only he couldn't speak. He could even feel the pressure of someone gripping his hand tightly, he tried to squeeze it but his body felt as if it wasn't his own anymore.

"LeShawna, you saved him!"

That was Courtney. He'd recognize that high strung voice anywhere. Why people thought he liked her was beyond him, he just loved to tease her. Much like he did with everyone else on the island. But what interested him more was what she had said. LeShawna saved him? Why? How?

"I did what any normal person would have done," he heard LeShawna reply; "Besides he owes me one now."

Duncan would have smiled then. That was something she would say. He liked that about her, she was brutally honest to the point of being annoying as hell. She didn't take anyone's crap as he had seen when she locked Heather in the fridge. But she was also compassionate and caring, as he seen when she came to Beth's defence when Heather tried to boss her around.

He wasn't even sure when he started to really like the loudmouth, might have been when she cussed out Heather, or even when he first saw her in the sexy pyjamas she wore. He was happy he woke up earlier than the others that day.

"LeShawna are you coming?"

That was Justin.

Duncan would have frowned and tell the hunk to get away from him. But he didn't have to as LeShawna, being the ever so honest person that she was, replied.

"Look Justin, I'm sure you're a great guy. And it's refreshing to see that guys like you can look past how a person looks, you'll make some girl happy one day, but it's not gonna be me."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a hurting friend to look after right now."

"Just a friend?"

"Don't go there sugar."

Duncan heard Justin leave and felt LeShawna's hand close around his again.

"Hey Baby Boy," he heard her say, "You better not check out on me yet. You have something to answer for."

He had no idea what she meant by that but he was far too tired to try and think about it. While he might have been awake enough to hear them, he still couldn't move. His body still wanted rest. He let it and soon his mind relaxed enough to let his whole being fall into a state of dreamless bliss.

* * *

**(That morning after lunch)**

"I hate that guy," Duncan growled. Geoff, DJ and Owen exchanged looks. They watched as the punk glared daggers at Justin. The hunk was currently canoeing in the lake with LeShawna. They were both laughing about something and looked like they were having a pretty good time. It was one of the days where there would be no challenges so the others were kicking back.

"Why?" Owen asked him, "Are you threatened by his obvious hotness...umm I mean...Oh crap, why do I keep doing that!"

"As disturbing as that was, no I am not threatened by his...hotness," Duncan replied, "Since when do guys like him go for girls like her anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Geoff asked.

"Look at her and look at him!" Duncan said, "He's obviously playing her!"

"Dude, you're even more paranoid than my grandfather," DJ pointed out, "And the man was in the CIA, he had a reason to be paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid."

"If you're so paranoid that he likes her make a move already," Geoff encouraged, "LeShawna is pretty cool, I know Bridgette likes her."

"I am not paranoid!"

"Who's paranoid?"

The four looked up as LeShawna and Justin returned to shore and put away their canoe.

"No one," Duncan snapped.

"Oh don't you get lippy with me Baby Boy," LeShawna said to him, using the nickname she had coined him with. Mostly because she knew it annoyed him to no end.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Thighs!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did, sista!"

LeShawna made a fist and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he snapped, "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk-off," she replied.

"Well if you hadn't have been eavesdropping on the conversation none of this would have started!"

"If you hadn't a been yelling like a crazy person I wouldn't have asked!"

"Whoa, chill out you two," Justin said standing between them, "No need to fight."

"You're right," LeShawna said, taking a deep breath, "Baby Boy here is not worth my time!"

She turned and stalked away. Duncan glared at Justin.

"I'm on to you," he said, "I don't like you."

"On to me?" Justin asked, "What did I do?"

"Stay away from LeShawna man," the shorter teen said, "She's too smart for guys like you."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Now I would be scared except for the fact that you're about a foot shorter than me."

"What I lack in height I make up for in brains!"

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Later kids."

He waved and left them to hurry after LeShawna. Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Well done dude," Geoff said sarcastically, "She so totally wants you now."

"Shut up, I'm going for a run."

The others exchanged looks as Duncan took off.

"What just happened?" Owen asked.

"Well you see Owen," Geoff started, "Duncan likes LeShawna but doesn't want to admit it because that means he'll have to admit to being paranoid about Justin. Justin apparently likes LeShawna but Duncan is convinced he's only using her to tick him off; something that Harold and Justin came up with after Duncan read one of Harold's love letters to Eva out loud. LeShawna probably likes Duncan but since he's such a defensive guy she can't get close to him because she's just as stubborn as he is when it comes admitting their faults. And feelings."

"You never cease to amaze me man," DJ said. Geoff looked pretty proud of his analysis of the current situation.

"Well if I was LeShawna I'd go with Justin," Owen said, "He's pretty...Crap, I did it again didn't I?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

"LeShawna, wait up!"

The voluptuous teen turned and was very relieved to see Gwen hurrying to catch up with her.

"Oh girl, thank God it's you."

"What's up?"

"I am so sick of the boys up in here!" LeShawna snapped, as she threw her arms up into the air in frustration, "Justin keeps following me around like a puppy and that Duncan...Oh I wanna smack him!"

Gwen let out a small laugh.

"You're the only girl I know who would complain about having two decent looking guys after her."

"Duncan is not after me," LeShawna pointed out, "That boy only enjoys insulting as many people as he can. His 'nickname' for me...Thighs! I can't stand him! Next time I see him and he starts something with me I'm going to knock him out!"

"LeShawna, he doesn't seem like a bad guy," Gwen mused, trying to handle the situation as best as she knew how. To be truthfully honest, Gwen hadn't had a lot of experience with relationships. Her relationship with Trent, if one could call it that, was rocky at the best of times and here LeShawna was trying to sort out her own feelings and frustrations against Duncan. He certainly wasn't making it easy for LeShawna either with his constant teasing.

"Well if he is a decent guy I certainly haven't seen it yet!" her friend replied shortly, "Sure he's cute in all with those beautiful eyes and crooked smile, not to mention the hair. And I do love piercings..."

LeShawna trailed off and fell silent. Gwen had a smirk on her face.

"Not a word," LeShawna said, "not one word!"

Gwen nodded and as they came to a stop to sit in the sand, she looked out over the water. She squinted and held one hand over her eyes to try and block the sun.

"Hey LeShawna?"

"Yeah?"

"I think someone's out there."

LeShawna followed her gaze. Her eyes widened and she quickly got to her feet.

"It's Duncan, he just went under!"

"What do we do?" Gwen asked, panic in her voice.

"You go get help; I'm gonna go get him!"

* * *

**(The following morning: the infirmary)**

When Duncan opened his eyes he was startled to see he was in the infirmary, resting on a bed much more comfortable then the bunk beds in the cabin. Soon, however, most of his memories of the day before came rushing back to him.

'Right,' he thought, 'jellyfish. Damn lake, I am so gonna sue. Wait, waiver, crap.'

Thinking hurt.

He lifted his hand and rubbed his head. He sat up in the bed and while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room he noticed someone was sitting in a chair next to his bed. They had a small throw blanket over them. It was LeShawna. Did she stay here all night to watch him?

LeShawna stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She stretched and when she looked at him a slew of emotions filled her face; relief, happiness, then annoyance.

"You," she said, pointing to him, "You ever, ever worry me like that again..."

"Please don't yell at me," he said quietly, holding his head in his hands, "I'm in pain here. Don't I deserve to have a hot nurse give me a sponge bath or something?"

"If you can joke around you're not in that much pain," she shot back, "And there's no hot nurse so you'll have to settle for me. It's either that or I can get Chef Hatchet in here with the oatmeal he served for breakfast."

Duncan cringed.

"You'll do."

She sat next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his forehead. Her hand was cool against his flushed skin.

"Well the fever's pretty much gone," she mused, "You were pretty bad last night Baby Boy."

Ignoring the nick-name, he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

She nodded and the concerned look crossed her face again.

"The doctor they had come in said you might fall into a sort of delirious state, I'm just thankful you didn't. You did talk in your sleep a little bit though."

Duncan reclined in the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, trying to remember the conversation he had heard during his partly conscious state. He remembered two things that perked his interest the most so he decided to ask her about them.

"I remember hearing that you saved my ass?"

LeShawna raised a hand to silence him.

"I hope you don't plan on making a big deal out of it either," she told him, "Anyone would have done the same thing. It's not a big deal."

"I can still thank you though right?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course."

A moment of silence passed between them, like she was waiting for it.

"Okay then, just asking," he said. She frowned and got up to fill a glass of water. She returned and held it out for him. He took it and sipped it thoughtfully.

"You need anything?" she asked him.

"I'm good, but I have another question."

"Shoot."

"I heard you say that I had something to answer for, what might that be?"

LeShawna looked confused for a moment and then smiled.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Never mind Baby Boy," she said, "It doesn't matter now."

"Oh come on!" Duncan said shortly, "What did I say that I have to answer for?"

"It'll just embarrass you," she said waving it off, "You probably didn't even mean it anyway."

"Can I please be the judge of my own statements?" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. LeShawna sighed.

"Alright," she said, "Fine."

* * *

_LeShawna wrapped her arms around Duncan and hauled him to the surface. He coughed and hacked up the water as she pulled him to the beach._

"_Hey Thighs," Duncan croaked._

"_Save it Duncan," LeShawna panted as she pulled him ashore and knelt next to him, "You're alright now."_

_Duncan looked up at her, drifting in and out of consciousness, he motioned for her to come closer. She did as he asked._

"_I think I still need mouth to mouth," he whispered. LeShawna rolled her eyes._

"_You don't have to go and drown to get a kiss from me," she told him._

"_I'll have to remember that."_

* * *

"And then you passed out," she said, "End of story, I told you it wasn't important."

Duncan was rather flustered right now. He couldn't even come up with a quick witted comment to assure her that it was indeed not important.

"Well," he mused looking away from her, figuring not looking her in the eye would make this confession a little easier, "What if I told you that it was important?"

LeShawna laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Then my answer remains the same, you don't have to go and drown to get a kiss from me."

He looked up at her and she placed a light kiss on his lips. It was nice but a little too fast for his taste.

"I think I deserve another," he said, "Since I almost died."

LeShawna complied too his request, this time making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Duncan placed one hand at the back of her head so she couldn't back out of the kiss until he was satisfied.

When they finally broke apart, LeShawna was slightly flushed and out of breath.

"That was surprisingly good," she told him.

"What can I say," Duncan mused, "I'm a good kisser."

"True," she replied straightening and making to leave the room so he could rest, "but don't think this changes anything, you still owe me."

Duncan grinned.

"I don't mind being in your debt."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I realize Justin was gone before the cooking episode, but with the magic of fan-fiction I can change that! –Waves arms- Poof! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what I am sure is the very first (but not the last) Duncan/LeShawna fic. I know I enjoyed it, so much so that I even wrote another one! Expect it soon! If anyone ever writes about these two, or know of someone who did, you must tell me so I can read it! Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
